pippi_and_equestria_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Twilight "Twily/Twi" Sparkle (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a purple human who loves knowledge and the leader of the Mane Six. * Spike (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dog sidekick and adoptive brother who has a crush on Sweetie Belle and who Rarity has a crush on. * Rainbow "Dashie" Dash (voiced by E.G. Daily) - a tomboyish blue human and Twilight's best friend who is gifted with superspeed. * Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an energetic but somewhat ditzy pink human who works as a baker and usually acts in a very cartoony way, being considered the ditz of Canterlot City. * Rarity (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a Trans-Atlantic-accented human who works as a fashion designer, having a crush on Spike as well (much to his dismayal). * Applejack "A.J." (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Southern-accented hard-working Earth human whom Spike has a crush on (much to her dismayal). * Fluttershy (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a nice and kind but somewhat scaredy animal-loving human. * Princess Celestia (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an Teacher and the co-ruler of Canterlot High. * Flash Sentry (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a royal guard from the Canterlot City who Twilight has a crush on. * Sunset Shimmer (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Starlight Glimmer (voiced by Ariel Winter) - TBD * Big "Mac" Macintosh (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Applejack's soft-spoken and laconic older brother. * Granny Smith (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Applejack's grandmother. * Braeburn (voiced by TBD) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Apple Bloom (voiced by Tara Strong) - Applejack and Big Mac's younger sister. * Scootaloo (voiced by Cree Summer) - Rainbow Dash's adopted younger sister. * Sweetie Belle (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Rarity's younger sister. * Babs Seed (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Silver Spoon (voiced by TBD) - Diamond Tiara's bespectacled grey girl * Diamond Tiara (voiced by TBD) - a Chic pink girl * Mash Buttons (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Trixie Lulamoon (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - a magician blue human who usually refers herself as "the Great and Powerful Trixie", having a rivalryship with Twilight. * Sugarcoat (voiced by TBD) - a bespectacled grey human. * Spitfire (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Soarin (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the only male member of the group. * Surprise (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Blaze (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Derpy Hooves (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Mr. and Mrs. Cake (voiced by John Ratzenberger and Hannah Unkrich, respectively) - the owners of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords. * Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (vocal effects by Grey Griffin and Tara Strong, respectively) - Mr. and Mrs. Cake's son and daughter, respectively. * Cheese Sandwich (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - the self-titled "super duper party man" who is considered the male counterpart to Pinkie Pie. * Adagio Dazzle (voiced by Dove Cameron) - the lead singer of the Dazzlings who is cruel, mean and cunning. * Aria Blaze (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) - the background singer of the Dazzlings who is as mean, cruel and cunning as Adagio. She usually argues with Sonata. * Sonata Dusk (voiced by Sofia Carson) - the most idiotic and the nicer one of the Dazzlings. * Sci-Twilight (or Sci-Twi) (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a bespectacled purple human with purple hair in a ponytail, with detective-like skills. She is equipped with high-tech gadgets to aid her in her missions. * Pippi Longstocking (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a spunky eleven-year-old girl who arrives on land after her father is lost at sea and his Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Tommy Settigren (voiced by Wyatt Hall) - Annika's older brother who becomes friends with Pippi and Scootaloo. * Annika Settigren (voiced by Claire Corlett) - Tommy's younger sister who becomes friends with Pippi and Sweetie Belle. * Mr. Settigren (voiced by TBD) - Tommy and Annika's father, and a local government employee; he finds Pippi's influence on his children disruptive. * Mrs. Settigren (voiced by TBD) - Tommy and Annika's mother, and a housewife; while initially fond of Pippi, she becomes increasingly concerned with her children's well-being. * Peach Blossom (voiced by TBD) - A British-accented red human. * Jungle Heart (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Caramel Corn (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Apple Dumpling (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Cherry Cheesecake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Plum Puddin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Angel Cake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Limelight Delight (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Lemon Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Coconut Muffin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Ginger Snap (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Sugar Wafer (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Blueberry Muffin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Raspberry Torte (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Strawberry Shortcake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Peppermint Patty (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Pear Crumble Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Kiwi (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Cupcake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Chocolate Cake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Frosty Puff (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Tiramisu (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Papaya Rumcake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Connoli (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Mocha Latte (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Cookie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Frozen Yogurt (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Moon Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Tea Blossom (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Orange Blossom (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Brownie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Watermelana (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Nut Meg (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Carrot Cake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Almond Cookie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Pumpkin Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Macadamia Nut (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Grape Pudding (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Maple Brown Sugar (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Peppermint Fizz (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Walnut Butter (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Rainbow Sherbet (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Sweet H. Tarts (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Green Grape (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Honey B. Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Spice Cake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Nut Meg (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Mango Milkshake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Pumpkin Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Seaberry Delight (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Grape Puddin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Cornbread Puddin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Grape Pudding (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Pear Crumble Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Chocolate Cake (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Twisty Licorice (voiced by TBD) - Cherry's younger sister. * MarshE Mallow (voiced by TBD) - Plum's younger sister. * Rancis (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Candy Apple (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Truffles (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Rootie B float (voiced by TBD) - Coconut's younger sister. * Cotton Candy Ann (voiced by TBD) - Angel, Limelight, and Lemon's younger sister. * Pecan Pie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Peanut Butta Cookie (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Marmalade (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Orion (voiced by TBD) - Twilight Sparkle's son * Bismarck (voiced by TBD) - Applejack and Apple Bloom's son * Tempest (voiced by TBD) - Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo's son * Radiance (voiced by TBD) - Rarity and Sweetie Belle's another daughter * Berry and Cherry Pie (voiced by TBD) - Pinkie Pie's children * Peach Cobbler (voiced by TBD) - Fluttershy's daughter * Sweet Melody (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Moon Petal (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Crystal Spell (voiced by TBD) - TBD